


We Can Do This All Night

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 百分百毫无剧情，后期轻微dirty talk，让你们见识下什么叫强行拉灯
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 10





	We Can Do This All Night

**Author's Note:**

> 超级OOC，巨主动的🐻，勉强开个自行车缓解下心情，肉不好吃，真的不好吃，慎入！慎入！慎入！

01  
最先察觉到是因为气味。  
Vladimir Putin踏进新奥加廖沃府邸的大门时，那过于浓郁甜美的气味几乎是扑面而来，熟悉的信息素让他挑挑眉毛，他几乎不用猜就知道这气味的主人是谁。  
他扯了扯领带，脱下了最外面的风衣，但Vladimir还是感觉热得厉害，尤其是小腹。  
那该死的强烈的信号让他已经有了反应。  
他的管家，对方是一个Beta，但他显然也明白目前的状况。  
“Mr. Medvedev十分钟前来了，他看上去和上次来的时候没什么区别。”  
老管家耸耸肩，手里依旧忙活着料理，显然这类事情对他已经习以为常。  
“所以我就请他去卧室等候了。”

02  
其次是视觉。  
不断加深的欲望和身体惊人的温度让Dmitry在床褥上难受的扭动着，棕色的卷发被汗水打湿，有些许粘在额头上。过于凶猛的发情期让他此刻无暇顾及周遭的环境，两片红润的唇瓣一张一合溺水一般喘息低吟着，湖绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层情欲的色彩，失神地看着天花板。  
后穴始终得不到满足让他急躁了起来，他的右手上下撸动着已经挺立的阴茎试图平息着欲望，前端不断流出的液体已经打湿了指尖，Dmitry丝毫不在意，仰起头舒服的低吟着，腰部本能的向上顶弄着。  
他太需要性爱了，尤其是需要来自一位Alpha的。  
交合的强烈渴望让他的左手伸到了后面，抬高臀部，细长的手指在臀部前犹豫了下，最终还是挤入了臀缝中将两根手指送入了洞口，内壁早已被肠液打湿让手指的进入畅通无阻，肠道迷恋的吮吸着手指，Dmitry闭上眼舒服的哼哼着，手指反复抽插着，色情的水声在卧室里格外刺耳，爱液荷尔蒙的味道充斥着整个房间。  
Vladimir深吸气，任何一个Alpha在看到床上躺着这一样一位Omega都难以保持冷静，更何况这位是直接送上门来的。  
他径直上了床，将那个纤弱白皙的身躯压在身下，而对方完全沉溺于手淫中似乎完全没注意到他。馥郁的气息进入鼻腔在大脑中挥散发酵着，那股美妙而满足的感觉在胸口不断扩散着，Vladimir的嘴角向上挑了挑。  
“季玛，我假设你是不需要我的帮忙了。”  
男人低沉沙哑的声线让Dmitry睁开眼，绿眼睛微微眯起看着此刻已经压在自己身上的Vladimir，Alpha侵略性的信息让他的身体兴奋地不受控制的颤抖着，下面的穴口快速收缩着分泌出了更多粘液，不断叫嚣着渴望被Alpha的性器填满下身的空虚。  
Vladimir俯下身亲吻着对方蓄满眼泪的眼角，用鼻尖触碰着对方的鼻尖。暧昧的距离让两人的气息得以融合，Vladimir满意的感受到了对方渴望交合的信号，而这一次似乎比以往都要强烈。  
“Vladimir…”  
湖绿色的眼睛无辜地眨了眨泪眼，迷蒙地看着Vladimir，Dmitry甜糯的嗓音让对方裤子里的阴茎硬的发疼。  
该死。Vladimir咽了下口水，试图平息着越发急速的呼吸。他知道这是Omega在发情的状况下刻意讨好Alpha的技巧之一，可是谁都没有Dmitry做得这般富有诱惑力。  
发情的Omega双手环住了Vladimir的脖颈，呼吸着Alpha腺体发出的炙热危险的信号。而这信号也是Dmitry脑中唯一的想法。他仰起头，整个身体紧贴着Vladimir，对视着Vladimir，绿眼睛里的疯狂毫无遮掩。  
“进来，Uncle. Vladimir，我要你的那根东西狠狠地填满我，就像以前那样。”  
他轻咬着Vladimir的嘴唇，灵巧的舌尖在对方的唇上滑动着，然后下一秒就被对方霸道的含进了对方的口腔里。Vladimir几乎毫不费劲的就侵入了Dmitry的口腔，极力吮吸着对方的唾液，舌尖舔舐着对方的贝齿与上颚，他的舌头不断缠绵着对方的口腔。大脑酥麻的快感让细碎的呻吟从Dmitry口中漏出，但两人显然都没有结束这个吻的打算。四片的唇瓣不断触碰着，Dmitry捧着Vladimir的脸，湖绿的眼睛失神地看着对方英俊的面容，唇齿间品尝着的Alpha的气息几乎让他发狂。  
他解开对方的皮带，将那胀大的阴茎从布料中释放出来。Dmitry能感觉到对方逐渐急促的气息以及信息素中过于专横的信号，他的双腿缠住了Vladimir的腰，股沟有一发没一发的蹭着对方炙热的肉棒，兴奋地喘息着，邀请着Vladimir的进入。  
而Vladimir完全想不到拒绝的理由。  
多亏了Dmitry之前的扩张，Vladimir的肉刃前端轻易地就进入了对方的身体，穴口的环形肌紧紧咬着那性器的前端，迫不及待地向更深处吸着。  
Vladimir满足的叹息着，双手揉捏着Dmitry柔软白皙的臀，再确认对方的身体完全接纳后，狠狠的将整个阴茎顶进了Omega的体内。  
过于充实的饱和感让Dmitry让他整个身体猛地痉挛，电流般的快感直冲大脑，他弓起腰部，吧头埋在Vladimir的颈窝里低吟了一声，随后将精液喷洒在了小腹上，迎来了今晚的第一个高潮。  
粽发的Omega大口喘息着，在意识到仅仅是插入就足以高潮这个事实后Dmitry有些郁闷，可当Vladimir故意般的挺弄了几下还在他身体里的那玩意儿时，来自交合处的酥麻快感让Omega很快又进入了状态。  
Dmitry将视线移到下面，腰部前后晃动套弄着身下小幅度抽插的阴茎，亲眼看到自己的后穴卖力的吞吐着那根巨物让他浑身像发烧了一样，他的全身兴奋地颤抖着，叫嚣渴望着Alpha更加粗暴的对待，期冀着被占有。  
他环住Vladimir的脖颈，舔舐着对方的耳垂，湿润的耳语着:  
“继续操我，Vladimir，用你的阴茎征服我。”  
露骨语句让Vladimir觉得下面那根东西又胀了一圈。  
他继续猛烈地冲撞着Dmitry的臀部，阴囊撞击在会阴的声音此刻格外刺耳，征服的快感让Vladimir的撞击更加卖力，他不断变化着角度，很快就发现了那个能让身下Omega夹得更紧的点。他持续戳弄着那一点，然后就再度听到了身下人的哭喊和呻吟。Omega刚刚射过精的阴茎再度有了抬头的趋势，贴在Dmitry的小腹上随着抽插的幅度晃动着。  
床在撞击和摇晃声中发出了嘎吱的声响，而他的Omega此刻有些害怕的紧紧抱着他，似乎担心被操到床下去。哭吟也因为火热的撞击而断断续续的，生理的泪水从眼眶中溢出，粽发的Omega只能不断摇着头表示那爽到极点的快感。  
Vladimir俯下身，宽大的肩膀将Dmitry固定在身下，啃咬着对方的锁骨与喉结，留下了那些宣誓主权的小痕迹，而粽发的Omega竟然难得没有推开他，Vladimir猜测对方确实是被操舒服了，已经连警告他的力气都没有了。  
“你就是喜欢这样，不是吗？”  
Vladimir触碰着着Dmitry猩红柔软的唇瓣，满意的欣赏着身下被他操弄到瘫软在床上的杰作，持续顶弄着那一点让身下的人的呻吟逐渐变成了高昂的尖叫。他注意到Dmitry渴望抚慰他阴茎的手，并非常好心的将他们钳制在Dmitry的头顶。  
“你说过只让我用阴茎操翻你的。”  
Dmitry叫的更厉害了，眼泪源源不断的落下，但他也没什么力气阻止了，只是防止被顶弄到床下就费了他多半的力气，两人的连接处早已湿润不堪，而他的后面却还在不断地分泌着粘液。快感的浪潮汹涌的袭击着他的大脑，而Vladimir身上愈重的荷尔蒙气息让他甚至喘不上气。  
炙热的冲击很快就让他再度有了射精的想法，他亢奋的尖叫着，但那叫声随刻就被Vladimir吞入了口中，火热的深吻让他头皮一阵发麻，腰部下意识的弓起，痉挛着将白浊射在了两人的小腹上，  
而Vladimir也几乎同时将精液洒在了Omega的内壁上。  
室内一下子又安静到了极点。  
Dmitry躺在Vladimir的怀里。如果放在平时他会觉得这个姿势挺让人难为情的，这让他感觉自己又回到了13岁那年的夏天，不过对于发情期的Dmitry来讲，Alpha情事过后胸膛里散发的气味总是能让他心情平静，他满足的蹭了蹭那炙热的胸肌，抬头看着Vladimir，绿眼睛里带着性爱之后特有的慵懒。  
“我以为你这次会标记我。”  
“我很乐意这么做，但是考虑到你会在回到戈尔基九号之后想尽一切办法隐藏我的标记，我觉得尝试标记你毫无意义。”  
Vladimir眯起眼睛，这只Omega事后的气息甜腻得简直过分，就好像是刚刚开箱的佳酿，芬芳浓郁让人喘不过气。  
“你这么确定我会隐藏标记？”Dmitry对着Vladimir眨眨眼，脸上又是那副Vladimir捉弄不透的表情。“毕竟我13岁就把第一次给了你了，我亲爱的Uncle Vladimir.”  
他边说边爬起身，费力的跨坐在Vladimir的身上，腰部的隐痛让他只好将身体的重心交给了Alpha。  
而Vladimir当然明白Dmitry的小脑袋里想暗示点什么。他们第一次就是骑乘位。而目前的状况看，Dmitry似乎还没有被喂饱。  
“我很确定，Dmitry。”Vladimir叹着气，无奈的吻上了对方红肿的唇。  
“那个13岁就把第一次给我的Omega是不会想给Putin家生个孩子的。”

03  
接下来是语言。  
“想要什么，说出来。”  
Vladimir Putin坐在自己的办公室里，修长的手指玩弄着钢笔，挑了挑眉毛看着突然来拜访他的联邦总理。  
今天很明显并不列于Dmitry的发情期，所以Vladimir猜测这位Omega只是想单纯的来一炮而已。  
“我想想。”粽发的总理转了转眼珠，就好像那些事情真的需要思考一样。他走到Vladimir面前，故意露出那副天真的笑容，两人现在就一桌之隔了。  
“首先我会拉开你裤子那该死的拉链，说真的每次做爱时他们真碍事。”Dmitry盘腿坐在书桌上，身体前倾，蜻蜓点水的亲吻着Vladimir的唇。  
“我会掏出你火热挺立的大家伙然后温柔的含住他的前端。”Dmitry故意咽了下口水，清澈的绿色眸子里却闪烁着玩味的愉悦。  
“然后呢？”Vladimir将手指穿插进Dmitry的粽发中，满意的感受着那光滑柔润的质感，水蓝色的眼睛对视着对方，“说下去，我想听。”  
“然后我会兴奋地喘息着，下面的穴口兴奋地不断收缩，因为我会幻想着这根肉棒待会儿操进我体内征服我的样子。”  
Vladimir让Dmitry跨坐在他的腿上，将纤弱的Omega搂在怀里。他的手熟练地解开了Dmitry的裤子，从亵裤中解放了对方粉嫩的阴茎，握在手中上下撸弄着柱身，把玩着下面的囊袋。  
Dmitry仰起头叹息着，他的声调因为突如其来的快感向上抬了一个八度，可他似乎并没有放弃继续讲述那个故事。  
“哈啊…然后你会把我推翻在桌子上…哼…我喜欢暴力点的性爱。”  
Vladimir永远知道怎样服侍他，Dmitry舒服的哼哼着蹭了蹭Vladimir的脖颈，很快便有了射精的冲动，他下意识的夹紧双腿，无声的张了张嘴，几秒种后就泄在Alpha宽大的手掌中。  
“让我猜猜。”Vladimir将沾满浊液的手指伸到Dmitry嘴边，对方显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵中“你会放荡的摇着屁股请求我，而我会从后面整根插进去，但我不需要任何润滑，因为你的性幻想已经足够让下面泛滥成灾。”  
Vladimir低沉性感的声线让Dmitry全身不受控制的颤抖着，他眯起眼睛，嘴角挂着熟悉的微笑，毫不犹豫的含住了Vladimir的手指，用舌头裹住，吮吸着自己的味道，而那表情看起来就好像那真的在品尝佳肴一般。  
Vladimir感觉到自己下面的性器疼了一下。  
“你会在我的身下呻吟尖叫，最后哭喊着求饶，不过你诚实的身体会一次比一次将我的阴茎吸得更紧。”  
Alpha浓郁的气息铺洒在Dmitry身上让他下意识缩紧了穴口，他张开嘴，动情的呻吟从中溢出，他知道他的小故事让Alpha成功发情了。  
他解开对方西服的领带，亲吻着对方结实的胸膛，贪婪的呼吸着Alpha强势而霸道的荷尔蒙气味，Dmitry不得不承认，这气味让他抓狂。  
“我会带着哭腔请求你更无情地操我，一遍又一遍。因为我的后穴渴望着更多的侵犯。”Dmitry的嘴角不住地向上翘着，他把头靠在Alpha的肩膀上，将温热的吐息喷洒在对方的脖子上。“但你会先拒绝我。你总是喜欢这些小把戏，这让你显得像个真正能掌控一切的沙皇。”  
Vladimir挑起一侧的眉毛，明显对Dmitry口中的故事走向表示怀疑。  
“我觉得我会直接把你操射，就像上次那样。高潮的时候你会哭的跟个小泪人一样，直到我抱着你躺在床上你才会平息下来。”  
Vladimir的话让粽发的Omega蹩起了好看的眉头，对Vladimir口中的故事结尾显而易见的感到不满又有些羞耻。他的手抚上了对方的阴茎，那个部位早在故事的开头就已经勃起，Dmitry坏着性子的用手隔着布料摩擦着顶端，有意的惩罚着对方，而他的后穴此刻正如他故事所说的那样正在色情的分泌着爱液。  
“或许我们有必要亲自检验一下谁的故事更为准确。”  
Dmitry用舌尖湿润了下嘴唇，直起了身子，小刷子般的眼睫毛颤了颤，湖绿的眸子直视着对方墨蓝的眸子。  
然后他得到的便是一个湿热的吻。  
是的，吻。Dmitry心想，他忘记了Vladimir总会在做爱前给他一个深情且该死的完美的吻。  
而在这个吻中Dmitry除了爽到头皮发麻以外没有任何的主动权。任何一个Omega都抵挡不住这个Alpha老练的吻技加上那极具侵占性的信息素。  
很快他就被狠狠地推倒在办公桌上，两只手被反钳到背后，裤子被退至膝盖，后穴的空虚和兴奋感让Omega扭动着腰肢渴望被Alpha粗大的性器填满，整个情形跟故事里提及的如出一辙。  
他仰起头呻吟着，音量刻意的向上提高着，他知道Vladimir此刻一定能看见那半透明的粘液正从他的洞口流出，顺着会阴流到了大腿内侧，他相信Vladimir Putin会爱死这个画面的。  
很快Dmitry就证明他是对的了，因为当那火热的肉棒挤过臀缝插进洞口时，比以往更充实的饱胀感让他全身颤抖，生理的泪水从微微发红的眼眶溢出，不过至少没有像上次那样直接被插射两次。  
Dmitry大口喘息着，上身瘫软在桌上，湖蓝的双眼涣散的看着一侧。但Omega的本能让他的后穴此刻紧紧地绞着那根阳具，他的内壁甚至能感觉到那炙热在他体内的形状，粗大的前端轻车熟路的擦蹭着Dmitry敏感的那一点，酥麻的快感从交合部位窜上大脑引得桌上的人尖叫连连。他只好将重心移到上面才能避免摔在地毯上。  
“那么，Mr. Medvedev，你更想感受一下哪个故事呢？”  
随后他就听到了Alpha发情时才有的沉闷嗓音。  
对于连回头的力气都没有的Dmitry来说，这个问题他是回答不了了，但Vladimir肯定知道这一点。  
“别这样看着我，Dmitry，故事是你自己开的头。”  
说话间，Vladimir将肉刃向里面顶了顶，他当然不会错过Dmitry瞪大眼睛隐忍快感的表情和悦耳动听的泣吟声。  
他用手扶住Dmitry的腰，猛力的向前撞击着，恨不得将阴茎镶入对方的体内，后入式的体位总是能更加精准的撞击到那一点，Dmitry舒服的仰起头，晶莹的水光从嘴角溢出，喉结上下抖动着，后穴不断产生的粘液和精液混合在一起流了出来，打湿了地毯。  
“或许还有第三个结局”  
即将结束时，Vladimir俯下身，含住了Dmitry敏感的耳垂。身下的人在射精之后显然还没恢复意识，不过Vladimir知道他听得见。  
“我们可以就这样干上一整晚。”


End file.
